


in three days

by peachmang0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: '00 Line, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Eventual Fluff, M/M, One Sided Love, felix best boy, inspired from jisung and seungmin's cover of congratulations, jisung has a crush on hyunjin, seungmin centric, seungmin is in love with jisung, seungmin is tiRed, seungsung bestfriends, slight hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0
Summary: Friends confide in each other. Being as open as a book, no secrets to hide, no lies to tell. But there are things better kept in the dark, hidden in the deepest parts of the soul.“Hey Ji, can you help me with a song? I was wondering if you want to sing it with me”“Of course Minnie!”or Seungmin was getting tired of Jisung always talking about Hyunjin.“Just why can’t you see I was always in front of you but you would always see passed through me?!”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 52





	in three days

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙚?

𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙚?

𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚, 𝙄 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙤𝙩  
𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜

──────────────────────────────

Min

Minnie

Seungmin!

“Kim Seungmin!”

My eyes snapped open when I felt a hand lightly tapped my cheek and yanked the earbuds off my ear.

“What?!” I turned to the person beside me with an annoyed look but it instantly faded when our eyes met as my breath hitched. Those glimmering eyes never failed to leave me breathless.

“Seungmin hello? Are you there?? Earth to Seungmin?” again, I was brought back to reality. I really need to stop spacing out or else he’d notice something.

“What is it Ji?” Han Jisung, the boy a week older than me, the boy with those chubby cheeks and gummy smile, the boy with those big galaxy-like eyes, the boy I was hopelessly in love with, my best friend.

I tried to focus on other things aside from staring at his face. He pouted.

‘Why do you have to make things hard for me, Han Jisung?’

“It’s almost our stop or do you want to be left behind here while I go to class like the good student I am?” I couldn’t help but to playfully roll my eyes at him. “Yeah whatever Mr. Class President” again with that pout.

“You know how I lost that position to Renjun” for me it doesn’t matter if he won or not but a big part of me was glad that he didn’t. So I could still spend time with him.

“I’m just teasing Ji and it’s not a big deal. You’re still the vice of the music club anyway” at that he grinned at me. Every time he smiles, it feels like I can forget my problems. I just want to see him always smiling.

“Come on Minnie! Maybe we could see Hyunjin along the way”

Even it’s not because of me.

──────────────────────────────

When we arrived in school I couldn’t help but to steal glances at him. He was always cheerful, always happy and positive that’s why it wasn’t hard for me to fall for him.

I had been best friends with him ever since we met in kindergarten, he was the first to approach me when no one wanted to play with me. I mean who would want to befriend a quiet nerd like me? Guess what, he did.

He gave me a toothy grin and held his hand out to me. He was my first friend and we became inseparable ever since that very first encounter. But a slight shift happened in middle school. That’s where Hwang Hyunjin came in the picture.

“Min!” I flinched when he yelled at me bringing me back from my trance. “What??” He was looking at me with concern evident on his face. “Seriously Minnie you’ve been spacing out every so often these days. What’s wrong?” I shook my head. “Nothing’s wrong Ji. Just thinking about school and stuff” he didn’t seem that convinced but he didn’t say anything and just nodded his head. “What were you saying again?” a smile appeared on his face again.

“Remember when I told you Hyunjin came to our house during the weekends? Well he mentioned that he’ll treat us to lunch later. Isn’t he just so perfect?” he said with much fondness in his tone.

Hwang Hyunjin happened. He was a transfer student during middle school, he was tall, has a nice personality, he was handsome, he was perfect. And the first time Jisung laid eyes on him, he told me it was love at first sight.

“Yeah he is”

He is perfect, unlike me.

“Come on Minnie. Let’s go to class!” I let him drag me to our class. I can’t feel my legs anymore. I sighed.

This was my daily routine. Be the supportive best friend I am even though it hurts me inside.

I’m in love with him but he wants someone else.

──────────────────────────────

“Jinnie! Did you wait long?” I sighed again as I trailed behind Jisung. All I could do is watch him from behind.

“You’re just right on time Sungie” I watched how Hyunjin briefly gave Jisung’s cheek a light peck. Did I mention Hyunjin was courting Jisung? Well now you know where I stand.

It’s not a secret to everyone about Hyunjin and Jisung’s mutual feelings for each other. Homosexual relationship was long accepted in our school that’s why it doesn’t bother anyone anymore.

But it bothers me to no end. I had to watch the person I love the most be with the arms of someone else. If I wasn’t that much of a coward it could’ve been me holding him.

“You know if you stare too much, they would eventually melt” I looked over to my right to see our other friend, Felix standing beside me holding a protein bar.

“Isn’t it lunch already? Why are you eating that?” I pointed at the snack in his hand. “I’m super hungry okay, sue me if you want” I rolled my eyes at him.

Felix was that other transfer student during our middle school days. He was a foreign exchange student and him and Jisung instantly clicked with one another. But unlike Hyunjin, Jisung only saw Felix as a friend.

The four of us became friends ever since they transferred and I had to admit, I was more at ease with Felix than I am with Hyunjin. Perhaps it’s because Jisung likes Hyunjin and Hyunjin likes him back.

“I’ve been telling you to tell him for ages but did you listen?” yes, Felix knows I like my best friend. He was the only person who knows my secret.

“And now here you are, the only thing you could do is watch him from behind” 

Felix was right. All I could do is watch him from behind.

──────────────────────────────

“Hyunjin’s taking me to the pet shop tomorrow. I’m so excited Min!” 

I frowned.

“Aren’t you allergic to fur?” he only smiled shyly at me to which I raised a brow. “Well he doesn’t need to know that” he said quietly.

“Jisung are you insane? What if you have an asthma attack?!”

“Min calm down. That won’t happen trust me and Hyunjin’s there anyway”

‘What if he isn’t?’

“Ji are you sure?” He beamed at me. 

“Of course Minnie. I’ve been waiting to spend time with Hyunjin for weeks and the time has come” he smiled widely at me.

How I wish to be the reason for that smile.

“If you say so, Ji”

Remember you’re just a by-stander, Kim Seungmin.

──────────────────────────────

“How long are you gonna keep this secret Min?” 

It’s just me and Felix today. And today is another day of him frowning at me.

“As long as I can” again with that frown.

“You have to tell Jisung” I scoffed at him. “What for? He’s in a relationship with Hyunjin already” I averted my gaze from Felix and just stared at the cup in front of me.

“We both know they aren’t in a relationship” Felix said but I beg to differ. “Aren’t in a relationship, yet”

Felix sighed. “What’s the point lix? They seem happy with each other anyway”

“You’re just gonna let it be like that? Man up Seungmin” I scoffed at him again. “Felix do you think I stand a chance against Hyunjin? Have you looked at him? He’s the embodiment of perfect. He and Jisung looks perfect with each other!” I don’t know why but I’m getting frustrated.

“Just because they look perfect doesn’t mean you don’t stand a chance” Felix stubbornly said.

“You don’t understand, Felix” he rolled his eyes at me.

“If you won’t tell Jisung, fine. I’ll tell him myself” my eyes widen. “You wouldn’t dare” he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. “Try me”

──────────────────────────────

“Hyunjin’s taking me on another date later, I’m so excited Min!”

I let out a silent frustrated groan. Hyunjin this- Hyunjin that- it’s always about Hyunjin. I don’t need to know every detail about Hyunjin, I’m tired of always hearing about him. I’m tired of Jisung always talking about Hyunjin. But I can’t tell him off. Hyunjin makes him happy and I can’t just take away his happiness because of my selfishness.

“That’s nice Ji”

If this was the punishment of me being a coward then so be it. As long as I get to see him happy, I’ll accept it even if I wasn’t the reason of his happiness.

“I can’t wait to say yes to him”

I forced a smile. One word that keeps me from losing him completely. Him saying yes to Hyunjin is the day I have to let him go. The word I’m dreading to hear from him.

“Why haven’t you said yes to him anyway?” I tried by best to act nonchalant but I’m fearing my voice would betray me anytime soon.

“I know I told you this before but yeah, we agreed on a three month courting before I say yes to him” 

I know. And I just wish that three months wouldn’t end. It’s selfish but I don’t want him to say yes. But what can I even do? I lost him years ago so what’s the difference now?

“Oh right, I remember it now” I forced another smile. I looked at him and I could see the love in his eyes.

“When will that day happen?” I forced out the words. Part of me didn’t want to know but the greater half wanted to, so I could be ready when that day happens.

He smiled again. That beautiful smile of his.

“Three days from now”

I felt my whole world stopped for a split second. In three days he would say yes to him. In three days I will lose him for real. In three days he would be with someone else. In three days it’s just me.

“I hope for your happiness, Ji”

“Yours too, Minnie” he smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

‘My happiness is yours’  
──────────────────────────────

“You’re seriously stupid” Felix sat beside me. “Like I don’t know that already” I couldn’t help but to sigh in defeat. Three days seemed too fast to pass by, two days already passed and tomorrow marks the third month of Hyunjin and Jisung’s agreement.

I’ll lose him tomorrow. He’ll say yes tomorrow. I’ll be all by myself tomorrow.

“You still have time” a frustrated scoff escaped my lips. “Felix, why don’t you understand?! I lost my time years ago” 

“And whose fault was that?”

That got me quiet. It’s mine.

“Yours isn’t it?”

I bit my lips harshly.

“I know! I fucking know it’s my fault for being a coward! Thank you for reminding me” 

I felt something wet on my cheeks. I’m crying?

“It’s not too late” Felix whispered softly. “Why do you have so much faith in time when it’s already too late?”

He stared at me. His eyes softening as he stare at me. 

“I just know” Felix wiped the tears from my eyes. 

──────────────────────────────

The day has come. It’s the third day. The day I’m gonna lose him completely. The day I dreaded the most.

I didn’t want to go to school, I just want to call in sick but I can’t.

I couldn’t sleep at all last night, I was afraid to see him in my dreams. I was scared to close my eyes. I felt dead.

I was walking to our class when I saw him… with Hyunjin.

I mustered the courage to smile at them.

“Hi guys” talking feels difficult. Jisung beamed at me as well as Hyunjin. “Minnie! Good morning!” he seems so happy.

“Hi Ji, hi Jin” I want to cry but I held it in.

Out of the corner of my eyee, I see felix. He smiled at me. I couldn’t smile back.

“We don’t have classes today” Hyunjin said. I looked at him confused. “No teachers for the day. Got called in a sudden meeting” it was Jisung who answered. “Sweet” 

I just want to hide from them.

Felix took it as the perfect time to approach us. “Hey Jinnie, I returned your Physics notebook in your desk” Hyunjin nodded and beamed at Felix then he went to his desk to put his notebook back in his bag, I guess and Jisung followed him.

“Make your choice” Felix whispered in my ear as he followed Hyunjin and Jisung back.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

──────────────────────────────

“Hey Ji, can you help me with a song? I was wondering if you want to sing it with me” 

“Of course Minnie!”

It’s just the four of us in the music club room but Felix and Hyunjin said they’d be buying something to eat for the mean time so it’s just me and Jisung.

“What song is it, Minnie?” he peered on my shoulder. I could feel his breath against my ear. This would be the last time I’d be able to get close to him like this.

“A Day6 song. Are you familiar with this?” out of the corner of my eyes I saw him nod then settled his chin on my shoulder.

“I should’ve known. You’re the biggest myday out there” he let out a giggle which made me smile. Hearing him this close will make it hard for me to let him go.

“Which lines should I sing?” he was still leaning against me. I’ll treasure this last moment with him.

I told him the lines he and I will sing. I looked at him and he had this unfamiliar expression on his face but I shrugged it off.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Yep”

Even just by this, I want to let out my feelings. Even just by this song, I could let him know.

──────────────────────────────  
[𝙎𝙚𝙪𝙣𝙜𝙢𝙞𝙣, Jisung, 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵]

𝙉𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙪𝙥 𝙢𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨

𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙄 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙖 𝙙𝙪𝙡𝙡 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙣 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠  
𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚

Let's take some time

When I heard that

I understood it exactly as it sounded

That we should take some time

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙚?

𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙚?

𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚, 𝙄 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙤𝙩  
𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜

When you said let's take some time,

When you said let's think about it.

You looked into my eyes and made me  
believe you

Like this

𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙊𝙆?

𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙚?

𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚

𝘼𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮

How is he? Is he better than me?

Did he erase all your memories of me?

Yes, your happiness is all that matters

𝙉𝙤, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩

𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨

𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙢𝙚?

𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙖

Congratulations, you're so amazing

Congratulations, how could you be so fine?

How could you trample on me?

I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot  
everything

𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚,

𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙩.

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙢𝙚  
𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪

𝙇𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨

Seriously, wow girl congratulations

It didn't take you long, you're such a hotshot

Huh, I saw your picture on the internet

Are you that happy?

I think so since you're smiling from ear to ear

For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe

But it's good that you'll never be in pain

Because even if you break up with him

You'll just start a new love again

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨?

𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧

𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚

𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙞𝙩

𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙪𝙝

When you said let's take some time,

When you said let's think about it.

You trapped me inside this waiting

And only you are free

𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚

Go meet up with that other man

𝗔𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗮 𝗴𝘂𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗲𝘅𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱

𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲

Congratulations, Jisung. I love you.

──────────────────────────────

“You’re crying” I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes, I sure did feel the dampness on my cheeks. I did cry.

“Why are you crying?” I looked at him, helpless, vulnerable, weak.

“Why…” I whispered quietly.

“Just why can’t you see I was always in front of you but you would always see passed through me?!”

“Seung-“

“Why is it always about Hyunjin?! Why couldn’t you see me??! I was always in front of you!”

“Seungmin I-“

“I love you..”

“I love you Jisung. I’ve always loved you but you love someone else. You can never see me as myself, you love Hyunjin. Why-“

I wasn’t able to continue what I was about to say when I felt a warm pair of lips against mine.

Jisung’s kissing me.

I felt his lips moving against mine, pulling my face closer to his, deepening the kiss. I was a second close to melting against his warm lips but the thought of him and Hyunjin was enough to snap me back to the harsh reality.

I pushed him away.

“Jisung what the fuck?!” I stared at him wide eyed.

This is wrong on so many levels. He can’t just kiss me when he already has a boyfriend!

“Seungmin listen to me-“

“Jisung you have a damn boyfriend for fuck’s sake! If you pitied me you can just say you were!”

I didn’t know but he sighed.

“Minnie, listen to me..” he gripped both my shoulders. 

“Hyunjin isn’t my boyfriend” What? I couldn’t believe my ears.

“W- what?” I managed to ask despite my trembling voice. He was looking at me.. lovingly?

“I didn’t like Hyunjin. He- we were just pretending”

“Pretending for what?”

“To… to make you jealous”

I felt my arms slumped numbly on my sides. “W-what do you m-mean?”

“Seungmin.. I- I like you. Heck I’m also in love with you, for years. I was just scared to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but Hyunjin told me there was a chance that you also like me but I didn’t believe him and that’s where our deal started…”

I stared at him dumbly. He had his eyes focused on the floor, a gesture indicating he’s nervous and anxious.

“Ji-“

“I know it was a dumb idea. I’m sorry. I should’ve just told you instead of making you jealous. I can understand if you don’t want to be associated with me anymore, I understand if you hate-“

This time it was me who shut him up.

I could feel him relaxing in my hold. This feels surreal.

“You talk too much” we pulled away from each other, he had a pout on his face to which I grinned at.

“You’re not Hyunjin’s right?” he shook his head. “So you could be mine?” he let out a giggle. “If you want to” I intertwined our fingers and kissed his hand. “I would love to”

──────────────────────────────

“See I told you my plan would work”

“Excuse me I was part of it as well”

“Guys we could hear you. Just come inside already”

Both Hyunjin and Felix grinned once they were finally inside the room, both were carrying snacks.

“You don’t like Jisung right?” Seungmin turned to Hyunjin who only playfully rolled his eyes at the former. “No I don’t. Geez Min, I didn’t know you would be this possessive” Hyunjin teased the youngest.

“I’m just making sure” all four of them laughed at Seungmin’s statement.

“Was that the reason why you kept convincing me to confess, lix? Because you knew Jisung liked me back?” now it was Felix’s turn to playfully roll his eyes.

“It was obvious that Jisung liked you. You were just so convinced that he likes Hyunjin that’s why you didn’t notice the way he looks at you”

JIsung’s ears started to redden to which Hyunjin teased him about it.

“We’re sorry if we made you believe we’re really dating. I assure you it was all fake” Hyunjin said to which Seungmin smiled to.

“It’s okay. I was also at fault because I didn’t tell him sooner”

Jisung squeezed Seungmins hand and giving him a loving smile.

‘I love you’ Jisung mouthed to Seungmin.

‘I love you too’ Seungmin mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 I just got inspired by their cover on congratulations wc was the first that greeted me when I woke up,, I hope u liked it tho haha this is my first time writing an au w a happy ending so I'm not really that great w writing romantic scenes,, thank u sm for reading uwu <33 hope it was okay :))
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hwngsxng)


End file.
